The Legend of Takanuva : Twilight Princess
by ajinukag
Summary: This is the story of Takua(Link), a young ranch wrangler who goes on a quest across Hyrule to save his friends, challenge strong foes , and with a certain control freak, fight against the shadows of Twilight that has taken over the land. Along the way, he is forced to become a different form, a divine beast of told in legends, to destroy the impending evil. Based on my first file.


**Hey Everybody, this is Ajinukag.**

**I've started a new story to work with for now. I'm still going to work on Priestess of the Space Beast, but for now I have new tale to tell. This story is a retelling of the game The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, showing my experience from playing this game (GAMECUBE version). I'm also mixing it with Bionicle characteristics because for my first save file, I changed (Link)'s name to Takua, and (Epona) to Pewkeu. All Zelda characters will have Bionicle names but still be their own character models. Ex: (Ganon) is Makuta but still looks like himself. Disclaimer: I don't own any Zelda and Bionicle characters and or ideas from both nintendo and Lego. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

A boy on a horse stood upon the bridge of TA-Wahi (Eldin) , then pulled the reigns and galloped across the plain. He circled the edge until a twilight-covered castle was in view. The boy and the horse disappear , replaced by a lone wolf howling to the twilight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The legend of **

**TAKANUVA**

**Twilight Princess **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ordon Village/ Le-Koro**

**Chronicle 1-1: Introduction**

In the forest on the shore of Le-kini (Ordon) spring , two men sit reminiscing their thoughts for the day. On the left, a man by the name of Lewa (Rusl) speaks to the young one beside him. "Tell me...Do you feel sad-strange during dark-time?". The young man deep-thinks as he stares into the water. "Sometimes, I-I don't know". He sighs. Lewa continued:"They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs...The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world." "The dead?", the youth questioned. Lewa looked up, then turned to the youth. "That is why loneliness always pervades the **hour of twilight...**But enough talk of sadness.." The young man looks at Lewa. "I have a favor to ask of you, Takua." Takua stares back. "I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family of Hyrule the day after tomorrow." "Day after Tomorrow?" Lewa smiles,"Yes, it was a task set to me by the Turaga(Mayor) , but..would go in my stead?" Takua nods. "You have...never been to Hyrule, right?" Takua asks,"What is it like?". "In the **kingdom of Hyrule** there is a great **castle**, and around it is Castle Town, a community far bigger than our little village...And far bigger than Hyrule is the rest of the world that _The Order of Mata-Nui_ (the gods) created. You should look upon it with your own eyes." Lewa gets up, heading to the horses. " It is getting late...we should head back to the villiage. I will talk to the Turaga about this matter." Takua gets up too. _I wonder if this would be fun. I'm nervous. I've never been to the outside world before. _The two men and the horse leave the forest. The trio cross the bridge, with Lewa locking up the gate after reaching the other side of the bridge. Then, they head towards Takua's house, meeting Tamaru (Colin) and Amaya (Uli). Lewa pats Tamaru's head and walks with his wife, Amaya. "See you tomorrow!" Tamaru shouts and waves back to Takua, who nods back. Takua climbs up to the Tree house he calls Home.

Later that evening, a young girl takes the horse into the forest away from Takua's house. Right after, a man named Golyo (Fado) comes up shouting, "Hey, Takua! You there?". Takua looks though his window. _Why is he shouting? I just woke up from a nap, geez. _"Good evening Golyo! What's it gonna be today?" "Hey, you mind helpin' me herd the Mahi (goats)?" Takua yells back, "What's the matter with them?" "They ain't listenin' to me lately!". _Oh boy, another hard day on the ranch, _Takua thought. "Be right there!", he yelled as he came down and out of his house. Golyo notices the horse is missing. "Hey, where's Pewkeu (Epona)?". Takua freaked out. "C'mon now hurry up an' bring Pewkeu with you" Golyo responds._ Fine then, I'll find her. I bet it was that girl that took her again , _Takua thought as he ran into the forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
